


Hello, my name is Meg, and I'm a demon

by Pooky1234



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooky1234/pseuds/Pooky1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With their mutual hatred of Crowley, who else would the Queen of Hell choose as her right hand woman?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, my name is Meg, and I'm a demon

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written such explicit femslash in a while but this pairing wouldn't leave me alone. Abbadon is such a great character and I love Meg's sass.

Hello, my name is Meg, and I’m a demon.

‘We’ll that was unexpected.’ She put her hands both sides of the tub and pulled herself up to look at the woman sat quietly in front of her. ‘Unless you’re planning to keep me here, naked, for your own purposes, some clothes would be good.’

‘Yes, your vessel seems to have suffered a little, my dear. Perhaps you need a change. I’ll see what I can do.’ Abbadon handed the clothes over and watched as Meg dressed.

‘Hmm, not bad but I do need to do something with this blond mop Crowley insisted I have when I was his guest. Who knew he had a thing for torturing blondes? So you’re Abbadon then. I assume our mutual loathing of the so called King of Hell is the reason why I’m here.’

Abbadon smiled and resumed her position on the chair. She crossed her legs, looked at her bright red nails and then back at the woman in front of her. ‘You assume correctly. I know that you were his ‘pet’ for a while and that he was responsible for your untimely death. You and I would make a great team – your knowledge and my power. I don’t usually deal with such lowly demons but I guess you’ve earned the respect of a Knight of Hell.’

‘Alright, I’m listening. When I was last in the loop the Winchesters were aiming to close off Hell and kill that bastard. I guess something went wrong if you still want him hung up by his balls.’

‘Oh, I’m planning on removing his balls rather than stringing him up by them. I intend to enjoy his very slow and painful death. I shall savour every moment of his suffering, every cut, every burn, every …..’

‘Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, etc. Sorry to interrupt but I spent a year listening to Crowley singing that tune. What makes you so special?’ She saw a flicker of anger in the other woman’s eyes.  
‘I’m going to ignore your impudence for now, but when I am Queen you will learn to bow to me.’ Meg felt a force push her down to her knees. ‘Do you understand me?’

‘I understand,’ Meg managed to gasp out before, unleashed, she fell down on all fours. She wondered what else had happened after her death.

‘So, my dear, just keep in mind who I am before you open your pretty mouth.’ Abbadon leant down and placed her hand under Meg’s chin. She raised it until they had eye contact. ‘I could be ever so good to you if you show me you deserve it.’ Without warning she grabbed Meg’s hair and pulled back her head. ‘Ever so good.’ The kiss when it came was sweeter than Meg expected. Truthfully, she’d expected to be slapped but she could live with this. She wanted Crowley dead more than anything so she opened her mouth and returned the kiss. Instantly she began to feel stronger. It had been a while and suddenly she found herself eager for the contact. All she’d felt recently was pain and, although that had its pleasurable aspects, she had to admit that this felt a lot better. She allowed a moan to escape her lips surprised to realise that she meant it. Abbadon pulled away and stared like rabbits caught in a headlight, both somewhat shell-shocked by the need they’d uncovered in each other.

‘You do that very well, my dear.’

‘I learnt it from the pizza man,’ Meg replied, smiling as she thought of her unicorn. Was he even still alive? ‘So, the Winchesters failed to close off Hell then and Crowley is lording it over all again.’

Abbadon removed herself to her chair again, leaving Meg sitting at her feet. She petted her hair. ‘I think you may be right about the colour.’ She ran a hand through her own glorious red locks. ‘As you correctly surmised Hell is still open but Crowley is being held somewhere by those two idiot brothers. I’ve demons out there trying to find them now. I would deal with them myself but they seem to have an angel with them and discretion can sometimes be the better part of valour, as much as I’d have loved to kill one of the fallen.’

‘Fallen? The angels have fallen?’ She had thought that Castiel must be with the boys but perhaps not.

‘Yes, all the winged ones are now wingless but they still have some powers. I intend to deal with them when I’ve dealt with Crowley and have all the demons are behind me. Then there will be a battle such as this world, or heaven and hell, have never seen. I need someone I can trust at my right hand. I know you can be loyal, and I know that you’re strong. I can help you to restore this body to its former glory.’ Once again Meg felt the power of the other woman rush through her. It was glorious and she shivered under her touch; Abbadon’s other hand stroked down from her face to her neck and then cupped one breast. Meg lifted from her knees, raised her face and waited. This time the kiss was hungry and demanding. She returned it with equal fervour as she felt Abbadon tweak her nipple. Her tongue pressed forward and met resistance at first before the lips parted and she was encased in warm and wet. She raised her own hand and pulled down the zip of Abbadon’s leather jacket then she reached underneath and found smooth, cool, bare flesh. Pulling away from the kiss she moved until she was on her knees between the other demon’s legs. Meg pushed up the t-shirt, raised herself and let her tongue lick the nipples one after the other. Without warning she latched onto one with her mouth and sucked hard. She felt Abbadon buck and grabbed at the other nipple none too gently. This was not the time for tenderness.

‘Oh, you’re good. We are going to be so great together, you and I. Yes, just like that.’ She pulled at Meg’s hair making the other woman look at her.

‘You don’t have to do that to get my attention,’ Meg informed her.

‘Pardon my insensitivity but I think I need to feel that indecent tongue of yours elsewhere.’ Meg smiled to herself as she watched Abbadon remove her clothing and position herself so that Meg could bury her face between her legs. She could feel the heat the other woman gave off from where she was and the smell was intoxicating as she plunged forward and began to search out that tiny bud with her tongue. Then she began to lick in earnest. With one hand she held on to Abbadon’s thigh, the other she pushed between her own thighs and felt the sticky warmth her own body had produced. She found the spot she wanted and began to rub in rhythm with her tongue. She groaned into the warmth as she licked and sucked. She knew from the noise and writhing that Abbadon was close so took her hand off the thigh and pushed her fingers inside to feel the contractions begin. She felt her own orgasm gathering and rubbed harder as it swept over her in waves. Still she kept her concentration and ignored the pain as Abbadon pushed her face further in. She fucked until she felt Abbadon come apart under her hands, teeth and tongue. She waited until the contractions subsided and then pulled away. She licked her fingers and held the hand that had been between her own legs up to Abbadon who sucked them in greedily.

Without speaking they re-dressed and settled themselves down into their previous positions with Meg kneeling at Abbadon’s feet. ‘I think you and I will make a great team, Meg. You show a thorough understanding of my needs.’

All Meg could think about was killing Crowley and she would take great pleasure in doing that; any other pleasure along the way would be a bonus. Obviously, Abbadon intended to be the Queen of Hell and for now Meg could live with that, hell she could enjoy it too, after all she was a demon. Briefly she wondered about her unicorn, and what had happened to him, before she refocused. ‘So my Queen, where do we begin?’


End file.
